Si tu no vuelves
by Nana Granger W
Summary: Que paso la noche de la vuelta de Ron al campamento que no nos conto el libro.


**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen OBVIAMENTE pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, este es mi primer Fanfic, luego de leer muchos me decidi a escribir un One-Shot de Ron-Hermione que es mi pareja favorita de la saga de Harry Potter, la verdad la empece hace más de un año cuando escuche la canción de Miguel Bose un dia de lluvia muy recurrente en mi ciudad, y hasta ahora decidi publicarla. La verdad no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y por eso solo sera este capitulo. Espero la disfruten y les guste**

* * *

><p>Salgo a hacer guardia estoy cansada de llorar en silencio tratando que Harry no se de cuenta, aunque creo que todo ha sido en vano, porque lo he visto observándome con tristeza, lastima y últimamente hasta arrepentimiento, y eso que trato de disimular mi dolor, que mal lo hago, estoy segura que Harry ya no tiene dudas de mis sentimientos por Ron, y eso me da más rabia, porque no quiero que me vea más débil de lo que me ha visto y porque se<p>

que pensara que soy una tonta por sentir esto por alguien que me abandono, que nos abandono, dejando muy claro que no le importo ni siquiera un poco.

Le he dicho a Harry que quiero hacer la guardia esta noche para ver si esto me ayuda a despejarme y dejo de pensar en él, ya que es lo único que hago últimamente, él solo me dijo que si me cansaba lo llamará para reemplazarme, creo que ve que no aguanto más tiempo disimulando mi tristeza y que necesito estar sola para desahogarme.

Pero luego de un rato estoy aquí llorando y recordándote más que nunca, creí que entre más tiempo pasara más llevadero seria tu abandono, pero cada vez es peor y recuerdo más cosas de lo que hemos vivido y como eras más cariñoso conmigo, bueno casi todo el tiempo porque antes de irte parecía que a veces me odiabas.

Veo las estrellas y me pongo mi ipod hace tanto que no lo utilizo pero creo que escuchar un poco de música me ayudara, son las 9 de la noche y empiezo a recordar nuevamente como te fuiste y entonces suena esta canción parece escrita pensando en lo que siento

_Si tu no vuelves se secaran todos los mares y esperare sin ti tapiar el fondo de algún recuerdo_

Así me siento como si se hubiera secado mi corazón y trato de llevar al fondo más profundo de mi mente todos los recuerdos pero en el proceso lloro tanto que a veces pienso que ya no tengo más lagrimas.

_Si tu no vuelves mi voluntad se hará pequeña me quedare aquí junto a mi perro espiando horizontes_

Pero lo peor es que no me puedo rendir, no puedo ceder mi voluntad más, por hacerlo casi nos mata Voldemort a Harry y a mi, y sabes que es lo peor que por un instante lo desee, desee morir allí para no sentir más tu ausencia, más dolor, pero no puedo dejar solo a Harry a mi hermano, porque afortunadamente si muriera mis padres nunca sabrían que perdieron una hija, lo cual es un alivio para mí y creo que a tí no te importaria, quisiera saber que harias si pasara.

_Si tu no vuelves no quedarán mas que desiertos y escuchare por si algún latido le queda a esta tierra que era tan serena cuando me querías había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba era tan bonita era así de grande y no tenia fin_

Y para no caer me aferro a una ilusión trato de recordar los momentos especiales que pase contigo, cada vez que tuviste algún detalle especial, que me defendiste, que pense que sentías algo por mí y me sentía segura a tu lado.

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay y mi amor, amor, amor estoy aquí no ves si no vuelves no habrá vida no se lo que haré_

Veo las estrellas y me imagino que tu también las ves pensando en mi, que me extrañas y me amas como yo a tí, mi amor; pero vuelvo a la realidad donde se que no estas, que no piensas en mi, que estoy sola y que no me amas. Me quiero morir, no quiero sentir más dolor, mi corazón no lo soporta más, de nada me sirve saber tanto y ser tan inteligente, porque nada de eso me ayuda ahora, mi corazón no le hace caso a mi cabeza.

_Si tu no vuelves no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada caminare sin ti con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia __que era tan serena cuando me querías había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba era tan bonita era así de grande y no tenia fin_

Ya murió mi esperanza de que vuelvas, creo que moriré en esta guerra y nunca veré tus ojos azules de nuevo, no volveré a tener una pelea contigo, no volveré a sentir la protección que me brindabas, solo me quedan mis lagrimas y saber que no puedo dejar solo a Harry, solo continuo por él, cuando acabemos con todo esto y el vuelva con Ginny, claro si no morimos en el proceso, me iré a buscar a mis padres y me quedare con ellos y tratare de olvidarme de todo, especialmente de tí.

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que ay y mi amor amor amor estoy aquí no ves si no vuelves no habrá vida no se lo que haré ( bis ) _

De pronto siento que alguien me abraza, me asusto, pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta que es Harry, he estado llorando tan fuerte que lo desperté.

- Hermione tranquila estoy seguro que él va a volver por ti, perdónanos por dejarte en medio de nuestra pelea creo que ninguno de los dos analizo bien lo que dijo ni pensamos en el dolor que te íbamos a causar

No logro decir nada esas palabras y ese abrazo lo único que logra es que pierda el poco control que me queda y me aferre a Harry llorando como nunca lo e hecho.

- por favor cálmate, me duele verte así, yo no se que hacer

Me doy cuenta que no puedo seguir así, Harry necesita alguien que lo apoye no una débil como yo. Por eso dejo de llorar tengo que sobreponerme a esto no puedo seguir así por mi y por Harry debo guardar este sentimiento y seguir.

Miro a Harry y veo su preocupación no es justo que cargue con esto.

-perdóname Harry no quería despertarte y menos que me vieras así solo fue un momento de debilidad no te preocupes por mi ya estoy bien, no pasa nada.

- no me digas eso, se que no es verdad, no quiero que te hagas la fuerte por mi, no más, crees que no se que lo has hecho desde que se fue

-No Harry eso no es cierto

-No más Hermione aunque no sepa que hacer no soy tonto, yo te quiero, eres mi hermana, deja que te cuide una vez, tu siempre me cuidas, nos cuidas, desahógate se que ha sido doloroso no solo para ti y si yo me he sentido mal no imagino tu dolor porque se que lo amas.

-Harry yo ...

- no lo niegues más creo que lo supe antes de que ustedes se dieran cuenta

- nosotros? creo que estas equivocado, solo yo, él no siente nada por mí

-por favor no seas tan terca, es obvio lo que sienten

- si claro sobretodo porque se fue y me dejo, yo no le importo

-por merlin tu sabes que eso fue un momento de furia, fue culpa mía

-ay por favor Harry el también hizo su parte

- bueno fue culpa de los dos y del medallon, creo, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame

- no, no, no Harry eso no es verdad

- pero Hermione porque quieres negarlo

- porque así me duele menos, es preferible pensar que no siente nada por mí a que si lo siente y se fue, porque eso quiere decir que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo le importe

- Herms no pienses eso, te puedo asegurar que él se arrepintió inmediatamente se calmo, tu sabes que el no piensa cuando se pone así, que es muy impulsivo.

-Ay Harry de verdad quisiera creer eso, pero entonces porque no a vuelto

- Hermione tu sabes que es imposible que nos encuentre tu más que nadie sabe lo potentes que son tus hechizos

- Esta bien Harry puede que tengas razón pero no lo vamos a saber y la verdad creo que es mejor que deje de pensar en él y me concentre en nuestra búsqueda

-Y estas segura que lo podrás hacer

-Si harry, no te preocupes más, gracias por haberme consolado, me ayudo hablar contigo

- Si bueno por lo menos aceptaste por fin lo que sentías

- Oye yo no lo acepte

-Hermione

- Bueno esta bien si lo amo, pero nunca le digas a nadie porque te haré algo muy doloroso

-Jajaja, lo prometo, definitivamente son el uno para el otro, son iguales

- porque dices eso

- no me hagas caso, pero te puedo pedir algo no pierdas la esperanza, algo me dice que todo se va arreglar

-Ay Harry gracias por todo y discúlpame por todo esto yo se que te incomoda, pero sabes me consolaste muy bien

-Para que están los hermanos

-Gracias (se abrazan) tu sabes que yo siento lo mismo, tú eres mi hermano y voy a estar junto a tí para lo que sea.

- Si lo se, ahora vete a dormir y descansa yo hago la guardia

-pero me toca a mi

-hazme caso se que no has dormido bien desde que se fue, descansa te hace falta

-esta bien pero mañana tu descansas

- bueno

Ingreso a la carpa y me siento más tranquila, creo que desahogarme con Harry me sirvió aunque no cambie nada, hablar me ayudo a descargarme, pobre Harry aguantarme con estas cosas, no pude haber encontrado un mejor hermano, pero creo que debo seguir adelante y tratar de no martirizarme más al fin de alcabo no puedo seguir haciendo suposiciones de lo que siente o piensa Ron, solo me queda como dice Harry no perder la esperanza y tener fé en que lo voy a volver a ver y cuando eso pase esperar que me dice y como se comporta y si tengo el valor suficiente para hablar claramente de mis sentimientos, espero que tenga una muy buena excusa porque la verdad este abandono ha sido peor que lo de Lavender, y eso ya es mucho decir, y no creo poder perdonarlo tan fácilmente, bueno mejor no pienso mucho en eso, debo descansar para pensar con la cabeza clara.

Siento que Harry me despierta, me asusto que ha pasado

No entiendo nada hasta que lo veo de pie mirándome y no se como reaccionar y de pronto sonríe, y siento todo el dolor y la rabia y tengo ganas de golpearlo y no me detengo.

Los escucho hablar y noto que Harry esta feliz le dice a Ron que el acabara de hacer la guardia que descanse, me estoy haciendo la dormida porque realmente no tengo ganas de hablar con Ron luego de descargarme me doy cuenta de cuan herida estoy y se que esto no me pasara rápidamente, y no solo porque se haya ido sino por todo, creo que se me ha acumulado todo el dolor que he sentido por Ron estos años, las peleas, los desplantes, Lavender, su comportamiento en esta temporada y finalmente su abandono, creo que es hora de hacer un alto y ver si quiero seguir sufriendo por él o cambiar las cosas y seguir adelante.

De pronto siento que me esta mirando.

- Herm

Porque me tiene que decir así

- Herm se que no estas dormida

O por merlin porque me tiene que conocer tan bien

-Esta bien entonces solo escúchame

Ay no quiero oír esto, no creo estar preparada

-Buuufff

Ay no me podía quedar callada

-Bueno eso significa que si estas despierta, mmmm bueno pues, o ahora no se por donde empezar, planee esta conversación tantas veces en mi cabeza y ahora no se que decirte

Esto si es el colmo, que desgracia, no puedo soportarlo más

-No veo que me tienes que decir Ronald, a mi no me debes ninguna explicación esas dáselas a Harry, yo no soy nada para ti y por lo tanto no me debes nada, si en algún momento fuimos cercanos ya comprendí que fue porque los dos compartíamos la amistad con Harry

No pude controlar mis palabra estoy llena de dolor, oigo que se me acerca y con la voz llena de dolor y rabia me habla de una forma que nunca lo ha hecho.

-Hermione mírame ahora

Y no se si es por el tono de voz o por la sorpresa, aunque en el fondo la esperanza me hace voltear a mirarlo.

-Se que es mi culpa que digas eso, me lo merezco, te defraude y no cumplí mi promesa de cuidarte y estar contigo. Pero no puedo creer que de verdad pienses eso, tu deberías saber lo importante que eres para mi, lo que significas.

- No Ronald realmente no lo se, no se como crees que puedo pensar que soy importante para ti, si desde que te conozco siempre me recuerdas lo mucho que te fastidio, lo mucho que odias como soy, lo que te molesta que trate que hagas tus deberes, duraste todo el año pasado burlándote de mi para hacerte el gracioso con Lav-Lav

-ESO FUE DIFERENTE

-NO LO FUE, eso en lo único que fue diferente es en que me dolió más, porque sabes siempre duele, unas cosas más que otras pero todo duele. Y lo ultimo fue dejarme sola, yo confíe en ti, siempre confío y siempre termino arrepintiéndome de hacerlo

-No llores, por favor, no soporto verte así

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de en que momento empece a llorar, no quería que me viera así, pero creo que ya no importa, no puedo disimular mas, sus palabras rompieron mi coraza, veo que se acerca a consolarme, lo que nunca a hecho, pero no soportaría su contacto

- No me toques

-Pero herm¡...

-NO, no vez que todo esto es por ti, no me hagas mas daño Ron, no lo soportaría

-Yo nunca he querido, ni quiero hacerte daño

-Pero lo has hecho y creo que no te haces una idea de cuanto, de lo que tus acciones me afectan, de lo que tus palabras me duelen o me alegran, de todo lo que tu influyes en mi, creí antes de que me dejaras que lo sabias pero es obvio que no

-Nunca me voy a perdonar haberme ido y haberte dejado sola y por supuesto también a Harry , por favor se que no lo merezco pero por favor perdóname Herm, aunque no me creas tu eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida, sino la mas importante.

Me lo dice con tanta seguridad, con un brillo en sus ojos que he visto siempre que me dice cosas que me hacen pensar que el también siente cosas por mi, pero no puedo caer tan fácil otra vez, porque no soportaría otra desilusión, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas claras.

- Ron yo quisiera perdonarte y olvidar todo y seguir como si no hubiera pasado, pero no puedo, ya lo he hecho muchas veces y cada vez es peor, la ultima vez fue lo de Lavender y pues por lo que te paso no hablamos nunca de como nos tratamos de mal en esa época, y eso no estuvo bien creo que eso creo una brecha entre nosotros que tratamos de arreglar después y que tal vez así iba a ser hasta que te fuiste y ahora siento un abismo entre los dos. Nos hemos hecho muchismo daño mutuamente y creo que es tiempo de hacer un alto en el camino y ver si es bueno seguir teniendo algún tipo de relación, amistad o lo que sea entre nosotros, o que cada uno tome su camino

-NO eso no, no lo digas, ya hemos probado estar distanciados y sabes que es peor para nosotros, yo hee, yo te extrañe mucho cuando paso lo de Lavender y mucho más ahora que me fui, o es que tu no me extrañaste, porque si es así yo lo acepto y aunque no quiera me alejare de ti

-Sabes que no es eso y creo que mis actos tanto en esa época como hoy lo dicen todo, sino te extrañara no me comportaría como lo he hecho, lo que pasa es que no puedo confiar más en ti, no quiero volver a equivocarme y volver a sufrir aun más, no quiero volver a sentirme como lo he hecho, no quiero que seas mas importante de lo que ya eres para mi y que me lastimes mucho mas porque no lo soportaría

-Entonces perdóname y déjame demostrarte lo importante que eres para mi y que nunca volveré a lastimarte de las formas que lo he hecho, pero por favor no te alejes yo no soportaría estar lejos de ti

-Ay Ron no puedes pretender que solo con una disculpa se arregle todo

-Lo se por eso déjame demostrarte mi arrepentimiento y que no volveré a lastimarte, no quiero volver a ser el culpable de tus lagrimas, perdóname

Me dice esto mientras me limpia mis lagrimas con su mano, me acaricia y me ve a los ojos con una mezcla de arrepentimiento, dolor, ternura y creo que amor, no puedo creer lo bien que se siente este contacto, así sea en estas circunstancias, y ahora realmente veo lo mucho que me ha hecho falta, pero si quiero que de verdad llegue a funcionar lo que sea que tenemos debo ser fuerte y con la poca voluntad que me queda tomo su mano y siento una corriente eléctrica, pero apesar de eso la aparto

- Lo siento Ron pero esta vez no va a ser tan fácil

Veo su rabia y dolor en sus ojos y estoy apunto de arrepentirme de decirle eso porque conociendo lo orgulloso que es se que esta a punto de explotar y tal vez lo pierda por mi orgullo, pero esta vez me sorprende

- Herms No importa lo que tenga que esperar o hacer para que me perdones haré lo que sea, no pienso rendirme y perderte, créeme que nunca me voy a perdonar haberte herido como lo hice. Bueno ahora creo que debes dormir y descansar

Estoy tan sorprendida por su actitud y sus palabras que le hago caso y me acuesto y solo atino a decirle

-Si tienes razón estoy cansada, y pues no te prometo nada esperemos que pase el tiempo

- Tienes razón, pero no importa, vas a ver que me volveré a ganar tu confianza y conseguiré tu perdón, descansa Herm.

Me acuesto pero me parece irreal todas las palabras y la actitud de Ron, y la verdad siento una felicidad que nunca había sentido y brota nuevamente la esperanza, aunque será despacio ya que no dejo de sentir miedo y dolor, vamos a ver que pasa y finalmente me duermo con una sonrisa como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba


End file.
